300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2020.01.09 (Utopia Server)
This update is for the new server Utopia (理想乡) that will be ahead of other servers with their updates on heroes, equipment, and gameplay. However, the server itself will be installed on the different platform that can be accessed via following instructions: First, click on the 抢先服 button at the lower right corner at the login interface. Then click on the 确定 then the client will restart to open the separated new client for Utopia server. After the new client is opened, click on the China Telecom Region then select the Utopia server the enjoy the latest version of the game! ---- *''Mechanical Shield: ''Adjusted the reduction on each damage received from + Hero Level to + Hero Level. *''Red Aura's Domain - Off / On W: ''Adjusted the bonus Armor and Magic Resist received from the Red Aura's Domain aura from 6/12/18/24/30 to 4/8/12/16/20. *''Wheel of Fate - Life to Death / Death to Life W: ''Adjusted the bonus Armor and Magic Resist received from the Life mode from 5/10/15/20/25 to 4/8/12/16/20. *''Lost Christmas R: ''Adjusted the maximum and minimum durations of the stun effect from 2~0.5 seconds to 1.5~0.75 seconds. *''Magic Prop Q: ''AP ratio of the skill damage reduced from AP to AP. *''Fake Substitute E: ''AP ratio of the skill damage reduced from AP to AP. *''Kaitou Hang Glider R: ''Fixed an issue wherein the usage of the 2nd cast during the before casting animation would be invalid. *''Schwarzschild W: ''Reduced damage reduction from 22%/32%/42%/52%/62% to 12%/22%/32%/42%/52%. *''Requiem W: ''Reduced the base value of the healing effect from 40/65/90/115/140 to 40/60/80/100/120. *''Requiem W: ''The casting of this skill no longer interrupts Miku's movement. *''GUNDAM: ''Fixed the incorrect description about the bonus Armor and Magic Resist received from this skill. *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''AP ratio of the skill damage reduced from AP to AP. *''Multi-phase Beam Cannon E: ''Fixed an issue wherein the actual cast range of the skill didn't match with its skill indicator. *''Armor Collision E: ''Adjusted the skill to no longer automatically launch a basic attack of Alphonse after Alphonse collides with the target. *''Flare Arrow Q: ''Mana ratio of the skill damage increased from of Lina's maximum Mana to of Lina Maximum Mana. *''Light Strike Array W: ''Mana ratio of the skill damage increased from of Lina's maximum Mana to of Lina Maximum Mana. *''Dragon Slave E: ''Mana ratio of the skill damage increased from of Lina's maximum Mana to of Lina Maximum Mana. *''Dragon Slave E: ''Cast range increased from 550 to 700. *''Dragon Slave E: ''The speed of the skill projectile decreased from 1500 to 1400. *''Ragna Blade R: ''Mana ratio of the skill damage increased from of Lina's maximum Mana to of Lina Maximum Mana. *''Super-Tier Magic: Fallen Down R: ''The casting of this skill no longer interrupts Ainz's movement. *''Super-Tier Magic: Fallen Down R: ''The base damage of the skill increased from 320/480/640 to 350/550/750. *''Ventriloquism E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. *''Perfect and Elegant Maid E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 17/16/15/14/13 seconds to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. *''M249 Light Machine Gun W: ''The channeling could no longer be able to be interrupted by a silence effect. *''Dark Surge E: ''The damage of the skill increased from 50/80/110/140/170 + 0.5AP to 50/85/120/155/190 + 0.6AP. *''Butler's Knives W: ''Removed the upper limit of the stacks of Sebastian's set of knives. *The basic attack range increased from 130 to 140. *''Vanish R: ''Reduced the reducible cooldown that was forced on all of his basic skills within stealth from 2 seconds to 0.5 seconds. *''Stealth: ''Reduced the reducible interval on all other basic skills when Rogue Boy uses any of his basic skills from 0.5 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Stealth: ''Reduced the range that can be detected while in stealth by enemy heroes from 400 range to 300 range. *''Stealth: ''When he is being detected by nearby enemy heroes, his Movement Speed will be increased by 30% for 1.5 seconds. *''Sneak Attack Q: ''Changed the skill name from Sneak Attack to Sap. *''Sneak Attack Q: ''The effect is reworked as follows: **'Old Effect: '''Rogue Boy strikes on an enemy unit, stunning for 0.5 / 0.75 / 1.0 / 1.25 / 1.5 seconds and applying 2 stacks of '''Combo' on the target. **'New Effect: '''Rogue Boy saps the targeted enemy unit into being stunned for 4 seconds. When the target takes any damage higher than 20/25/30/35/40 while being stunned by this skill, the duration of the stun effect will be immediately reduced to 1 second, otherwise, the duration will be reduced by 0.5 seconds for each damage the target takes. This skill also applies 2 stacks of '''Combo' on the target. *''Sneak Attack Q: ''Cast range increased from 130 to 160. *''Ambush W: ''Cast range increased from 155 to 160. *''Ambush W: ''Now could cause the Robbery effect on the target as long as the skill was launched from behind the target. *''Ambush W: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed reduction increased from 20% to 40%. *''Ambush W: ''No longer be able to critical strike. *''Garrote E: ''Cast range increased from 130 to 160. *''Eviscerate Q: ''Adjusted to become a single target skill. *''Hemorrhage W: ''Cast range increased from 130 to 160. *''Hemorrhage W: ''Now increases the Movement Speed of Rogue Boy by 30% for 1.5 seconds after being cast. *''Kidney Shot E: ''Adjusted to become a single target skill. *''Kidney Shot E: ''Now also deals 10/20/30/40/50 + AD physical damage to the target after being cast. Talent *'Divine Art (神圣术)' **'Old Effect: '''When you heal allies, the healing effect also applies 8~25 (scaling with Hero Level) Armor and Magic Resist that lasts for 4 seconds to the target. **'New Effect: When you heal allies, the healing effect also applies 3~20 (scaling with Hero Level) Armor and Magic Resist that lasts for 4 seconds to the target. ---- *Adjusted the total price from 1000 to 1500 Gold. *Added Stats: +200 Health *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Total price: 2650 (Flashing Blade + Vine Armor + Firm Crown) **Stats: increase Magic Resist from 20 to 25. (手指毁灭者') *Returned this equipment to the Eternal Arena. *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Total Price: 3000 (Magna Carta + Black Dragon Whip) **Stats: +80 Ability Power | +5% Movement Speed | +50% Attack Speed | +15% Cooldown Reduction **UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks deal 15 + AP bonus magic damage on the target. (定向闪电发生器) *Adjusted this equipment as follows: **Total Price: 2800 (Black Dragon Whip + Copper Sword) **Stats: +30 Attack Damage | +7% Movement Speed | +50% Attack Speed **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks unleash the chain lightning that inflicts 15 bonus magic damage to the primary target before bouncing to the next 3 nearby targets, inflicting the other targets with 15 + AD magic damage. The chain lightning effect can critically strike and be affected by Life Steal. (斩舰刀) *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Total Price: 3200 (Black Dragon Whip + Copper Sword + Life Crystal) **Stats: +250 Health | +30 Attack Damage | +5% Movement Speed | +50% Attack Speed **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks deal 15 + of target's maximum Health bonus mixed damage on the target (up to 75 damage against non-hero units). The mixed damage deals either magic damage or physical damage depending on the Armor - your Armor Penetration and Magic Resist - your Magic Penetration. (天锁斩月) *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Total Price: 3200 (Black Iron Sword + Gale Dagger + Heartseeking Dagger) **Stats: +55 Attack Damage | +25% Attack Speed | +20% Critical Rate **''UNIQUE Passive - Mini Getsuga Tenshou: ''For every 5-2.8 seconds (The interval is reduced as the hero's Level increases), your basic attack will unleash the Mini Getsuga Tenshou in a straight line once, dealing AD physical damage to all enemies on its path and granting 1 stack of Reiatsu for each hit on an enemy hero. Each stack of Reiatsu increases the damage of subsequent Mini Getsuga Tensou 5%. The Mini Getsuga Tensou can also critical strike and be affected by Life Steal, the critical damage is fixed at 150% and only 35% of total Life Steal applies to damage dealt by it. **''UNIQUE Passive - Shunpu: ''After the Mini Getsuga Tenshou is unleashed, the Movement Speed of melee hero that uses this equipment is increased by 200% for 0.2 seconds. (遥远的蹂躏制霸) *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Total Price: 3000 (Black Keys + Lubricated Gem) **Stats: +350 Health | +45 Attack Damage | +5% Movement Speed | +20% Cooldown Reduction **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your physical damage reduces the target's Armor by 5% for 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times (25% Armor Reduction). **''UNIQUE Passive: ''When an enemy hero appears within 500 range nearby, you will gain 20% bonus Movement Speed and the ability to ignore unit collision for 2 seconds, the effect can't trigger more than once within 6 seconds. ---- *The shock trap now also deals 60 + x Equipment Level true damage to the enemies hit. *ADded a new following effect: **''UNIQUE Active: ''Instantly restores + Equipment Level% of your missing health. *Added a new following effect: **''UNIQUE Passive: ''After upgrading to level 15, your maximum Health is increased by 10%. *The amount of Attack Damage that can be stolen from active ability adjusted from 10 + Level x 2 with a maximum at 28 Attack Damage to 20 + Level x 4 without maximum value, the duration is also reduced from 10 seconds to 5 seconds. *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Stats: +850 Health | +150 Ability Power *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Stats: +50 Attack Damage | +550 Health 附魔之枪（仮名） *Stats: +28% Attack Speed | +1000 Mana | + 15 Mana Regeneration/5 seconds *'Unique Passive : '''Your basic attacks deal 50 + Mana x (0.005 + [0.001 x Equipment Level)] bonus magic damage. *Added a new following effect: **Unique Active: ''Upon activation, generates a shield effect on yourself that can absorb up to a total of x Equipment Level)% of your Ability Power damage for 1.5 seconds (60 second cooldown). *Replaced the old active effect with the new following effect: **''Unique Active: ''Upon activation, generates a shield effect on yourself that can absorb up to a total of x Equipment Level)% of your Ability Power damage for 1.5 seconds (60 second cooldown). *Replaced the old abilities with the new abilities as follows: **''Unique Passive: ''Replaces the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Q with Senpuu Shuriken Q (旋风手里剑). **''Unique Passive: ''The number of shurikens thrown by Senpuu Shuriken Q will be increased with Equipment Level, up to 10 times. ---- ----